


Remedio casero.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Murasakibara enojado, Pareja poco común, sexo anal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La rabia de Atsushi por la reciente derrota estaba a punto de salirse de control, sin embargo su compañero de equipo resultó ser el mejor remedio para este mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedio casero.

Su cabeza en estos momentos era un cúmulo de todas las emociones negativas que podía albergar un ser humano, y debía encontrar pronto la manera de desahogar toda esa frustración antes de que su poca tolerancia desapareciera y explotara de la peor manera posible.

En los vestidores había abollado todos los casilleros que encontró en su camino por más que sus compañeros habían tratado de tranquilizarlo, pero en ese estado los oídos del más  _pequeño_  de Yosen no entendían palabras. Incluso entre los otros dos jugadores de dos metros lo sujetaron apresándole los brazos, y Murasakibara entonces soltó una patada contra la pared que vibró peligrosamente. Después de todo, no era para extrañarse si hace rato había destrozado un tablero profesional de básquet.

Pudo  _calmarse_  un poco cuando le echaron una botella de agua fría en la cabeza y Masako lo agredió con su espada de kendo, aunque solo estaba acumulándose todo dentro de él. Abrigados con el jersey del equipo y con sus cosas en mano hicieron camino hasta la estación del metro para volver al hotel, trayecto durante el cual Murasakibara pateó todos los postes y basureros que encontró, siendo nuevamente gritado y golpeado por la entrenadora que lo obligó a levantar de nuevo los botes que tiró.

En el metro el gigante no quiso sentarse ya que no se podía relajar, así que permaneció de pie con el cuerpo doblado para no toparse con el techo mientras la gente lo miraba como fenómeno (y lo era). Atsushi colgaba de una de las agarraderas con una cara de mala leche que le contagiaba el cabreo a cualquiera, por lo que sus compañeros no quisieron mirarlo mucho. Ellos también estaban afectados por la derrota, pero no iban a apoyar el genio que se traía el de pelo morado.

Incluso Himuro estaba en sus cabales y eso que hasta se había llevado un mal rato y una endemoniada patada en el estómago por parte de un loco ex-Teiko. Demasiadas impresiones no muy buenas por una noche como para mimar a Atsushi, y todavía así se tomó la molestia de ofrecerle la caja de maiubos que tenía guardada en su bolso, puesto que en la del menor ya no cabían más dulces ni frituras. No obstante, para sorpresa de todo el equipo Murasakibara se había negado de mala gana, sin rastro alguno de su usual tono infantil.

Para variar, al bajarse fueron detenidos por un vigilante porque a Murasakibara se le había ocurrido soltarle un puñetazo a una de las barras de metal de la puerta del tren, doblándola de una manera que asustó a los demás pasajeros y ahora dicha puerta no cerraba correctamente. El gigante se defendió alegando que había sido un accidente, poniendo su mirada perezosa, y la verdad es que este niño enorme realmente daba la impresión de que con solo tropezarse podría tirar un edificio, así que luego de mil disculpas y reverencias los dejaron partir con apenas una amonestación verbal. Los demás chicos agradecían estar fuera de Akita y que su instituto no se enterara de esto, o no volverían a tocar un balón de básquet.

Así entonces llegaron al hotel, con un Atsushi amenazado por la única mujer. Ya tenía varios chichones entre el pelo y un montón de golpes que le ardían por toda la espalda y no quería recibir más.

— Esto es abuso infantil, Masako-chiiin.

— ¡Cállate y ve a tu cuarto ahora mismo! ¡Y llámame entrenadora!

Con una gota de preocupación resbalándole por la sien Tatsuya se despidió de todos y entró primero al cuarto que compartía con el otro jugador estrella, y si pensó que se le había bajado el coraje a su amigo supo lo ingenuo que había sido cuando la puerta fue cerrada con un fuerte azote y el bolso ajeno voló sobre su cabeza, esquivándolo por poco para que acabara estrellado contra la pared del otro lado.

— ¡Atsushi, ya me tienes cansado!

El del lunar estaba agotado física y mentalmente, le dolía todo, ni hambre tenía y solo quería tomar una ducha larga y caliente para dormir. Por eso si tenía que golpear (de nuevo) a Murasakibara para conseguirlo no se lo iba a pensar más de una vez.

Sin embargo, la mente del más alto había sido absorbida nuevamente por la rabia y mucho caso no le iba a hacer a nadie, pateando un pequeño pero pesado sillón de un asiento que tenía a la izquierda y luego un mueble de madera a su derecha que volcó con lámpara y todo, desquitándose después con la pared a puño limpio hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a rasparse y el concreto a fisurarse. Himuro se le abalanzó, rodeándole el torso para tirar de él y tratar de alejarlo de la pared mientras le pedía inútilmente que se calmara, pero Murasakibara solo tuvo que mover un brazo para sacárselo de encima y dejarlo de sentón en el suelo, pisando la lámpara que había tumbado y destrozándola entera.

— ¡Pero qué diablos, Murasakibara! ¡¿Tenemos que encadenarte para que te quedes quieto o qué?! —gritó el capitán en cuanto apareció abriendo la puerta.

— Quizás en una veterinaria nos vendan sedante para osos. —se escuchó la voz plana de Liu.

— Encárguense de él, iré por mi espada.

Rápidamente los otros regulares y Araki habían corrido a la escena, y Liu y Okamura tomaron al chico en estado salvaje por cada brazo haciendo fuerza para sentarlo en una de las camas pero joder, no lograban hacerlo ceder ni un poco.

— ¡¡Ya es suficiente, Atsushi!! —el único que no había hablado hasta ahora se hizo notar con este tremendo grito que incluso asustó a los otros tres compañeros, y eso que el regaño era para Murasakibara, y Fukui se plantó frente a éste para soltarle semejante cachetada que le volteó el cuello. Los demás chicos se temieron que con ese golpe a Atsushi no le fuera a quedar la cara en el mismo sitio— ¡¿Te crees con el derecho de destrozar todo por tu ego, ah?! ¡Déjame decirte que no eres el único que se siente así, mocoso! ¡¡Deja de ser tan exquisito!!

— ¡NO ME HABLES! Detesto perder, ¡perdí contra ellos! ¡Yo-…!

Oh, sí. Murasakibara había cometido el error de responderle a Fukui en ese estado, y por atrevido se llevó una bofetada más dolorosa en el mismo lugar que esta vez sí lo sentó en la cama. Sus captores lo soltaron no muy seguros, aunque el de pelo morado solo agachó la cabeza sobándose la mejilla.

Incluso Masako había quedado sorprendida en la puerta, aunque tuvo que alejarse para calmar a los encargados del hotel que naturalmente, con aquel alboroto habían subido a ver qué pasaba.

— ¡¿Acaso estabas jugando tú solo en la cancha, cerebro de pocky?! ¡Todos nosotros, incluso la banca y nuestros compañeros que nos apoyaban desde las gradas fuimos vencidos hoy! ¡Y si eso te arde tanto usa todo este entusiasmo para entrenar más duro y hacerte mejor que ellos en vez de andar rompiendo cosas tan caras, estúpido!

 _«¿Ese es el problema?»_  pensaron los otros regulares con una gota en la cabeza, aunque la verdad ninguno de ellos pensaba poner un solo yen para reponer lo que había dañado Atsushi en la habitación. El más bajito de los cinco se tomó la frente soltando parte de su enojo con un hondo soplido, y con los ojos cerrados y voz neutra le pidió a Murasakibara que se disculpara en ese mismo instante.

— …

— No te oigo, Atsushi.

— … No.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —con la ceja arqueada el rubio miró desde arriba a aquel insolente, que aún sentado quedaba casi a su altura. Atsushi le devolvió una mirada agresiva con un pequeño puchero en los labios.

— No voy a disculparme.

Los demás vieron la muerte en los ojos de Fukui y se le acercaron cautelosamente, con las manos por delante en un ademán de que bajara los humos, no obstante, con voz seria el armador los mandó a volar fuera de la habitación para que los dejaran solos.

— Vayan a sus cuartos y no se preocupen, yo me ocuparé de todo.

Estaban dudosos, pero siendo sinceros se sentían demasiado exhaustos como para seguir lidiando con Murasakibara, así que en voz baja le desearon buenas noches solo al de pelo claro y cerraron la puerta al salir. Himuro iría a acomodarse en la cama de Fukui.

Cuando dejó de escuchar los pasos de los otros por el pasillo Kensuke apretó los dientes y agarró del cabello al menor, jalándolo hacia atrás para que subiera el rostro.

— ¡No te atrevas a menospreciarme, chulito de primer año!

— Suéltame… —su voz iba cargada de advertencia, pero al rubio eso le importó poco.

— Tú no eres más que nadie aquí. No vuelvas a mirarme as-… ¡arg…!

Murasakibara lo calló agarrándolo por el cuello de golpe y se paró de la cama, levantándolo a él del suelo. Fukui respiraba pesadamente por la presión y con ambas manos trató que la del más grande lo soltara, aun así no le tenía miedo y le sostuvo la mirada.

— No me gusta que me digan qué hacer.

— Pues a mí… me enferman… los imbéciles. Estamos… igual.

La mano de Atsushi no apretaba con intenciones de ahogarlo pero igual el mayor no conseguía ni tragar saliva, además de que el peso del resto de su cuerpo le provocaba un tirón doloroso en el cuello y la columna. Su alivio vino sorpresivamente cuando Murasakibara lo acercó a él aún sin dejarlo tocar el piso y con el brazo libre lo rodeó completo para terminar de apegarlo a su cuerpo.

Fukui apoyó ambas manos en los hombros ajenos y apenas cruzó sus piernas en la cintura del gigante, éste se empujó hacia delante chocándolo contra la pared y le sacó un sonoro quejido, besándolo de una manera arrebatadora sin dejarle recuperar el aliento perdido. Atsushi le comía la boca sin consideración, hiriéndole los labios y metiendo su lengua hasta lo más hondo.

Dios, ¿cómo era posible que Murasakibara se excitara en un momento como ese? ¿Acaso le gustaba el maltrato?

Como pudo Kensuke lo empujó por los hombros para separarlo un poco y así poder correr el rostro para coger aire, entonces Murasakibara le abrió el uniforme a la fuerza rompiendo el cierre de su chándal y se adueñó de su cuello resentido, dejándole ahí ardientes marcas. Fukui cerró un ojo quejándose entre dientes por la brusquedad, aparte de sentir la pesada y ansiosa respiración del contrario golpearle en su piel herida, más abajo había una cosa dura presionando contra él. Era de verdad increíble.

— ¡Ahg, Atsushi…! Así no… —un poco más y quedaría seriamente aplastado contra la pared porque el menor no era consciente de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, así que Atsushi lo agarró por los costados y se giró con él para dar unos pasos y lanzarlo de sopetón en la cama.

Bien que Fukui no le conocía la delicadeza al chico, sobre todo con cosas pequeñas (como él) pero coño, había rebotado en el colchón y juró que estuvo a poco de desnucarse con ese empujón del demonio. Sobándose el cuello miró hacia el otro y una maldición se quedó en su boca entreabierta al observar como Atsushi se deshacía de su chándal para tirarlo en cualquier parte al igual que su camisa, mostrando su gran y largo torso mientras se sacaba los tenis con los pies.

Murasakibara se bajó el pantalón dejándolo caer, y en solo ropa interior se subió a la cama para ahora arrancarle la ropa a Fukui de manera muy descuidada entre insultos por parte del rubio, porque Murasakibara más que desvestirlo estaba a punto de desmembrarlo jalando las prendas que se le quedaban atoradas en los brazos.

El de pelo morado terminó de dejarlo en las mismas condiciones que él y metió las manos bajo los muslos de Kensuke para que levantara las piernas y las dejara flexionadas y abiertas. Aprovechando que el más bajito llevaba interiores cortos solo tuvo que correr la tela hacia el costado para descubrir su pequeño hoyo mientras que él ya dirigía su hinchado miembro a ese lugar, pero acabó resbalando en la superficie sin éxito y como ya estaba muy excitado liberó un poco de líquido entre las blancas nalgas. No importaba qué tan acostumbrado pudiera estar Fukui, no le iba a ser posible meterla sin abrirlo adecuadamente primero.

Gruñendo fastidiado Atsushi aprovechó su jugo derramado para deslizar dentro dos dedos de una sola vez, obligando al armador a encorvarse por la molestia y el dolor de estar siendo abierto y estirado con tan poco cuidado. Murasakibara ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, loco por meter su sexo, así que apenas sus ahora tres dedos lograron moverse de adentro hacia afuera sin quedar atorados los sacó, aplastando a Fukui con su peso al recostarse encima mientras se metía de lleno y comenzaba a golpear con vigor desde el primer momento.

— A- Atsu… ¡ngh…! Más lento… —Fukui apretaba sus dedos en los brazos del más grande, al igual que sus pies lo hacían con las cobijas. Aparte del dolor que dudaba que se le fuera a pasar pronto tenía a esta mole totalmente echada encima suyo, moviéndose de una manera que parecía que más temprano que tarde la cama (y él) se doblaría a la mitad.

Tenía su mejilla presionada contra el pecho caliente de Murasakibara que era hasta donde le llegaba en esa posición, y sus ojos marrones lagrimeaban y se apretaban, derramando las gotas que acababan su camino en la almohada. Si bien los encuentros con Atsushi siempre eran un poco rudos, ahora el gigante se estaba pasando de la raya al acelerar el movimiento cuando le fue más fácil hundirse hacia adentro, chocando su pelvis contra el culo ajeno con tal fuerza que los huesos del rubio temblaban. Encima, Murasakibara le había separado más las piernas al punto de hacerle sentir que se las arrancaría mientras gemía “Fuku-chin, Fuku-chin” una y otra vez.

El cabecero de madera golpeaba insistente contra la pared y no le sería sorprendente al rubio que sus compañeros estuviesen oyendo la  _pelea_ , aunque ellos tenían tanto sueño que solo se pusieron la almohada sobre la cabeza y volvieron a dormir, y él solo esperaba que esto al menos lograra dar resultado. Si Fukui lo conocía bien, cuando Murasakibara ya desahogara todo y agotara la última pizca de energía al fin se dormiría sin dar más problemas y luego volvería a ser el mismo tonto aniñado de siempre.

Para Atsushi había resultado ser el mejor remedio para su mal y ni siquiera tuvo que ir a buscarlo a una farmacia o encargarlo por internet, todo en la comodidad de su habitación. Más bueno que la miel con limón para la tos, mejor que el té caliente para la fatiga, ni siquiera sus dulces eran tan eficaces para momentos como estos.

Y tal como Kensuke predijo, luego de varias descargas el de pelo morado lo había liberado de su encierro dejándolo respirar por fin y se acomodó a un lado para dormirse contento. El mayor también estaba ya por conciliar el sueño, aunque más bien sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse puesto que había quedado todo desgarbado, como si lo hubiesen masticado y escupido en la cama. Así ambos cerraron los ojos y la mañana no tardó en llegar, aunque ninguno de los dos pensaba levantarse temprano.

A pesar de su deseo, a eso de las nueve de la mañana no fue la claridad de afuera lo que despertó a Kensuke, sino una terrible sensación de opresión que lo estaba ahogando. Luego de parpadear muchas veces y lograr enfocar bien se dio cuenta de que era Atsushi que se había girado y ahora lo aplastaba con su peso muerto, después de todo la cama era pequeña.

— Mierda… no haces más que dar problemas. —mencionó por lo bajo y trató de empujar al otro con su brazo para quitarlo, pero estaba tan débil que no conseguía ni moverle el pelo al grandote— Maldita sea, Atsushi…

Gruñó exasperado y estaba a punto de despertar a gritos a Murasakibara, cuando entonces la puerta del cuarto fue abierta y oyó las voces de sus compañeros llamando por ellos. No se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó, al menos el cuerpo de Murasakibara lo mantenía oculto.

— ¡Aahh, Murasakibara! ¡¿Qué haces durmiendo en pelotas?! —chilló el capitán, tapándose los ojos como si fuera una enorme niña fea y peluda.

— Es invierno, idiota. Te resfriarás. —agregó el chino sin ninguna emoción en la cara, mientras que Himuro intentaba no reír.

— ¡Ese no es el caso, Liu! ¡¡Creo que le vi una bola!! Tendré pesadillas.

Okamura lloró dramáticamente y empujó a los otros dos para cerrar la puerta y tratar de borrar de sus recuerdos aquel espectáculo. Parecieron no haber notado nada raro aparte de haber visto las bondades de su kouhai, y ni siquiera se acordaron de Fukui mientras bajaban para desayunar algo, aunque a Tatsuya le había parecido ver un pequeño brazo doblado debajo de su amigo morado.

Dos horas después fue que el rubio los acompañó con sus movimientos lentos y algo raros y expresión somnolienta, aunque desvió el interés de los otros al decirles que ya había puesto en su sitio a Murasakibara y fue felicitado por ello. Le había costado un mundo lograr escabullirse de la cama y arrastrarse al baño a lavarse, y luego de vestirse con ropa casual antes de salir de la habitación le había pegado a Atsushi con su mochila para desquitarse, aunque el menor ni abrió un ojo por ello. Estaba con un humor de perros, ni siquiera le importaba el estado en el que habían quedado las sábanas, después de todo ese no era su cuarto.

— Hey, ¿qué te pasó en el cuello? Estás lleno de marcas.

Mientras tomaba un poco de café Fukui casi se ahoga cuando su capitán dijo eso, levantándole algunos mechones de pelo rubio para ver mejor la zona toda roja y magullada, y entonces el bajito se apartó de golpe sin mirarlo.

— Eso… pues… fueron los mosquitos. —se levantó casi tirando la silla y se retiró (más bien huyó) para beberse su taza en paz.

¿Mosquitos? ¿En invierno? ¿En un hotel? Himuro rió por lo bajo viendo el periódico, y pensó entonces que más bien el culpable había sido un gran mosquito morado y quejón que había atacado a su senpai toda la noche.


End file.
